starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rodiano/Leyendas
Los rodianos fueron una especie humanoide reptiliana nativa de Rodia, en el sistema Tyrius. Claramente reconocibles debido a su estructura facial y pigmentos de piel, los rodianos eran infames por su cultura violenta, que surgió por las dificultades de vida en las junglas de su mundo natal. Aunque eran a menudo relegados a las esquinas de la sociedad galáctica como cazarrecompensas o criminales, los rodianos no se limitaban simplemente a ser matones. La población rodiana logró producir artistas, mercantes y políticos que incluso se encontraban entre las clases altas de los Mundos del Núcleo. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|180px|[[Greeata Jendowanian, una rodiana hembra.]] Los rodianos eran humanoides con piel verde procedentes de Rodia. Sus distintivos rostros eran alargados, redondos, con ojos multifacéticos, hocicos parecidos al de un , y un par de antenas con forma de platillo en sus cabezas. La piel rodiana tenía una textura dura y escamosa, excepto en sus manos y hocicos.Essential Guide to Alien Species Sus flexibles hocicos aumentaban un sentido olfativo muy fino que recolectaba y filtraba el aire.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Sus largos y característicos ojos eran el primer indicativo de una ancestral procedencia nocturna y eran capaces de ver en el espectro de infrarrojos. Ésto permitía a los rodianos detectar visualmente en la oscuridad el calor que el cuerpo de su presa emanaba.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Debido a su amor por la lucha y otros estilos de vida activos, la mayoría de los rodianos tenían buena constitución, y eran normalmente delgados y fuertes. Sin embargo, algunos rodianos corpulentos se volvieron obesos. Normalmente eran aquellos que podían contratar a otros para que lucharan por ellos, tales como el miembro del Sol Negro Avaro Sookool o el pandillero de Nar Shadaa Reelo Baruk.Sombras del Imperio (novela) thumb|right|150px|[[Jannik, un inusual rodiano albino.]] Normalmente los rodianos tenían piel verde, lo que les permitía camuflarse entre la vegetación de las junglas de su mundo.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Sin embargo, las variaciones en el pigmento no eran raras, e iban desde marcas de nacimiento desfiguradas hasta una decoloración del completa del cuerpo. Ésto era distintivo entre la raza y dio lugar a las apelaciones descriptivas como "Navik el Rojo" y "Jannik el Blanco".A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's TaleStarfighter: Crossbones Otra característica notable de los rodianos eran sus manos. Tenían largos dedos, diestros y con sus puntas terminadas en una especie de ventosas. Éste rasgo denota un estilo de vida arbóreo, que le permitia a los rodianos escalar árboles y zonas rocosas empinadas.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Tenían, además, una cresta de espinas flexibles pegada a sus cráneos de diversos volúmenes, longitud e incluso color. En lugar de espinas, a algunos rodianos también les crecían cabellos. Ésto era más común entre algunas hembras, aunque también era posible encontrarlo en algunos varones, ejemplificado por Evo el Azul.New Essential Guide to Alien SpeciesStarfighter: Crossbones Las hembras también eran físicamente distinguibles por sus pechos y glándulas mamarias.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Sin embargo, algunas hembras extranjeras, a menudo afeitaban su cabello y llevaban ropa suelta, en un intento por ocultar su género.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Otras hembras, sin embargo, ostentaban con orgullo su feminidad sabiendo que esto las podía suponer una ventaja.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Los rodianos desprendían un aroma picante y almizcleño, siendo en algunos individuos más fuerte que en otros.Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale Éste aroma era una feromona aceitosa que servía para hidratar la piel y atraer a posibles compañeras.New Essential Guide to Alien SpeciesEssential Guide to Alien Species La mayoría de los humanos y diollalianos encontraban este olor prácticamente igual al del "olor de los excrementos de los animales en el fondo de una bota."Essential Guide to Alien SpeciesA Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale Sin embargo, no era así con todas las especies, ya que debido al desagradable uso de las feromonas de Greedo; un cantinero de Tatooine llamado Wuher recogió su cuerpo muerto para usarlo en la creación de un perfecto licor para hutts.Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale Muchos asumirían que todos los rodianos olían igual, sin embargo, los mismos rodianos podían diferenciarse entre sí por el olor.New Essential Guide to Alien SpeciesEssential Guide to Alien Species El aroma distinguía la identidad, comunicándole a los rodianos el patrimonio individual de familia y la cría.New Essential Guide to Alien Species El olor de un rodiano de un clan en pugna podía enviar a un miembro del clan rival a un frenesí beligerante.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Los rodianos, como ocurre con otras especies, estaban sujetos al proceso de envejecimiento. Mientras crecía, la antena de Wald empezó a combarse y manchas grises aparecieron en su hocico.Tatooine Ghost Una nota interesante era que, los rodianos de habla-básica tenían la tendencia a cecear. Tenían dificultad pronunciando ciertas silabas (tales como R, L y S), dándoles un acento único.Sombras del Imperio (novela)Shadows of the Empire Planets GuidePrice of Business Los rodianos también poseían una amplia gama vocal y eran conocidos por hacer ruidos extraños.A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale Cultura e historia thumb|left|150px|Una familia rodiana. La cultura rodiana estaba obsesionada con la violencia y la muerte debido a los comportamientos y prácticas que fueron arraigadas por sus primeros antepasados. Su mundo densamente selvático era adecuado para la agricultura, pero era necesario que los rodianos lidiaran con los depredadores para obtener la mayoría de sus alimentos. Algunos de éstos depredadores, como los ghests, podían acabar con aldeas rodianas enteras. Mientras que los rodianos desarrollaban sus técnicas de caza para sobrevivivr, esta se volvió un eje central de su cultura. Finalmente, después de haber casi extinguido a la mayoría de los depredadores de su planeta, empezaron a cazarse mutuamente en varias guerras y concursos de gladiadores. Milenios más tarde, toda Rodia estaba dominada por un puñado de grandes y poderosos clanes, que habían eliminado o esclavizado a sus vecinos más pequeños. El líder del clan más poderoso, el Clan Soammei, finalmente se autoproclamó Inta'si'rin'na, o Gran Protector de los rodianos. A través del resto de la historia rodiana, el título de Gran Protector pasó de clan a clan, con el consiguiente cambio en las lealtades y poder. Algunos Gran Protectores pudieron dominar toda Rodia como dictadores, mientras que otros estaban limitados a la dominación de uno o dos clanes mayores. El siguiente es un listado de varios clanes conocidos. thumb|right|200px|Los rodianos a menudo entraban en guerras de clanes. Cuando los exploradores de la República Galáctica llegaron a Rodia, estos también fueron cazados, hasta que un inteligente Gran Protector vio las ventajas del contacto con la civilización galáctica. Las cazas cesaron, y una nueva política fue implementada. El Gran Protector declaró que se permitiría dejar el planeta para trabajar como cazarrecompensas, mercenarios o esclavistas, u ocupaciones similares a los mejores cazadores que demostrasen con éxito en concursos de gladiadores y cazas en Rodia su valía. EL Gremio del Gran Protector, o Goa-Ato, instituía premios anuales a los mejores cazadores. Los premios, llamados Atiang, contenían categorías como "Mejor Disparo", "Mayor Distancia", o "Mejor Captura". thumb|left|150px|Un raro pacifista rodiano. Aunque muchos considerarían a los rodianos como una especie feroz y sanguinaria, estos eran también conocidos por su drama. El teatro rodiano empezó como una serie de peleas de etapa, alentadas por el Gran Protector Harido Kavila como un camino para que su gente eliminara su agresión. Con el tiempo, se desarrolló como una tradición teatral vibrante, aunque violenta. Aunque no era como una profesión honrada como la caza, cada clan tenía al menos un grupo de actores que representaban las leyendas del clan. A pesar de que les estaba prohibido a los actores las intervenciones políticas, el drama se convirtió en una forma aceptable de desafiar a las ideas establecidas. thumb|right|150px|Un rodiano. Por supuesto, no todos los rodianos encontrados fuera de su mundo eran cazarrecompensas o artistas. Algunos eran refugiados de clanes de feudos que dejaban Rodia ilegalmente en busca de asilo. Emigrantes ilegales y sus descendientes nacidos fuera de su mundo podían viajar por la Galaxia libremente y trabajar en una gran variedad de profesiones, desde mercantes y técnicos pacíficos hasta vendedores de armas y criminales. Las autoridades rodianas trataban a los rodianos nacidos fuera de su mundo como si se tratasen de ciudadanos galácticos alienígenas y emigrantes ilegales a los que generalmente no les era permitido regresar a Rodia (aunque algunos utilizaban documentos falsificados o legítimos para reclamar sus derechos). Los políticos rodianos, como el Senador de durante las Guerras Clon Onaconda Farr y el ayudante de Palpatine Dar Wac, eran a menudo vistos en Coruscant. Durante los tiempos del Imperio Galáctico, los rodianos eran comandados por el Gran Protector Navik el Rojo del Clan Chattza. Después de instigar una guerra interna entre clanes y tomar el poder, Navik ajustó las restricciones de la emigración y construyó vínculos con el Sol Negro y el Imperio Galáctico.Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide Navik persiguió despiadadamente a sus rivales, sentenciando, por ejemplo, a todo el Clan Tetsu a la muerte. El genocidio no estaba limitado a Rodia, ya que refugiados de Tetsu fuera del mundo, como Greedo el Viejo y su familia, fueron perseguidos por los cazadores de Chattza. thumb|left|200px|[[Navik el Rojo, Gran Protector de Rodia.]] Los yuuzhan vong invadieron Rodia en su marcha al Núcleo Galáctico, esclavizando a su población.Balance Point Los invasores alienígenas planearon moldear a sus cautivos rodianos en mortales bestias de guerra, bajo la dirección del Modelador Maestro Taug Molou. Molou tomó reconstruyó el código genético de sus rodianos experimentales con pequeñas partes de otras criaturas. De éste experimento resultó la creación de los vagh rodiek, bestias de guerra sin mentes que se movian con piernas parecidas a las de un cangrejo, con hoces de hueso de medio metro de largo en lugar de brazos. Las espinas naturales en la cabeza de los rodianos mutaron en púas afiladas.I, Yuuzhan Vong De nuevo, los rodianos que se las arreglaron para escapar de Rodia eran refugiados de la persecución. Los rodianos consiguieron volver a Rodia después de la guerra y fueron representados en el Senado de la Alianza Galáctica por Moog Ulur.Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen Rodianos en la galaxia Bajo mundo criminal thumb|right|175px|[[Greedo/Leyendas|Greedo, un cazarrecompensas poco exitoso.]] La fuerte asociación con la violencia en la cultura rodiana llevó a muchas carreras en el crimen fuera de su mundo. Una de los profesiones más famosas era la caza de recompensas, una aplicación directa para las habilidades de caza adquiridas por muchos rodianos. Algunos rodianos se volvieron muy exitosos con ello, como Hulas, el líder del grupo secreto GenoHaradan de cazarrecompensas durante el período de la Antigua República,Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República y Menndo, Hako Armado, Slyder, que eran muy activos en los días del Imperio. Tal vez el más conocido, aunque considerado por muchos una desgracia graciosa, era el de Greedo, por el intento de capturar al contrabandista corelliano Han Solo. En un contrato para el señor del crimen Jabba el hutt, Greedo acorraló al famoso corelliano en una cantina de Tatooine, amenazándolo de entregarle a Jabba. En circunstancias algo confusas, Greedo fue disparado por el contrabandista[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], aunque existe cierta controversia sobre como paso exactamente. La recompensa de Greedo fue recogida por otros dos cazarrecompensas, Thuku y Neesh, que lo identificaron como un rival del Clan Tetsu, y lo querían muerto. thumb|left|120px|Un rodiano en [[Coruscant/Leyendas|Coruscant durante las Guerras Clon.]] La amplia relación de Rodia con la profesión de cazarrecompensas llevó a la formación de muchas compañías de armamento en el planeta. Algunas eran la Corporación Salus, Armas y Municiones Sancretti, Interestelar, N'Gant-Zarvel, Corporación de Municiones Tonena y Armamentos Interestelares Rheshalva. Las armas a distancia, como la carabina N'Gant-Zarvel 9118, y armas blancas, como la hojilla repulsora lanzada y el bastón de hoja, eran artículos populares producidos por éstas compañías. La armadura de cazador rodiana y la cámara de exploración rodiana eran también famosas. Los rodianos también estaban involucrados en otras formas de actividades criminales. Algunas se volvieron muy exitosas en éste submundo, como los Vigos Dardo, Clezo y Avaro Sookcool del Sol Negro. Otros, como Reelo Baruk y Ne'Chak, fueron por sí mismos, estableciendo sus propias organizaciones criminales, que a menudo empleaban muchos rodianos, además de otras especies, como lackeys. Los rodianos trabajaron para organizaciones criminales como el Intercambio, los Esclavistas de Sabiador, o como piratas al igual que Lekk Bazak. Otros criminales rodianos famosos incluían a Slerog Fenn, Ten-Suckers Madoom y los terroristas Beekly Grimlok y Lorgal. Muchos rodianos frecuentemente trabajaban en áreas grises, como los contrabandistas Chihdo y Chordak. thumb|right|150px|[[Standro Jcir un piloto del Escuadrón Pícaro.]] Legitimidad A pesar de esa proclividad hacia el crimen, muchos rodianos complieron con profesiones más legítimas. Los rodianos eran mecánicos aptos, normalmente trabajando entre los corredores de vainas, mientras que un buen número se volvieron músicos exitosos, como Doda Bodonawieedo y Greeata Jendowanian. Otros se formaron cómo hombres de negocios exitosos, como Kelko, comprador de la operación minera en la Estación Shusko. Otra rodiana bien conocida era la cazadora de tesoros y arqueóloga Suz Tanwa, que descubrió muchos artefactos preciosos de su antecesor Suvam Tan. Muchos rodianos también se unieron a la Rebelión y la Nueva República con diversas capacidades. El escuadrón de cazas de élite el Escuadrón Pícaro contuvo algunos de pilotos rodianos como Koobis Nu, Andoorni Hui, y Standro Jcir. Muchos otros pelearon en otras areas, como Whewik, Oepoono, Keemaippoon, Othik Wespoch, todos ellos miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza. Los rodianos llegaron a formar parte de los altos rangos en la Nueva República, como los Senadores Navik el Rojo (que también era miembro del Consejo Asesor de la Nueva República, bajo el nombre de "Narik") y Moog Ulur. Sensibles a la Fuerza thumb|left|105px|Un [[Maestro Jedi de Armas rodiano.]] Muchos rodianos eran sensibles a la Fuerza, y eran una especie común en las principales ordenes de la Fuerza de la galaxia. Muchos se convirtieron en Caballeros Jedi, durante el periodo de la Antigua Orden Jedi, y la Nueva Orden Jedi. Durante la Antigua República, el rodiano Dree Vandap luchó en las Nuevas Guerras Sith, y otro Jedi rodiano también peleó en la incursión yinchorri en el Templo Jedi, la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, y la Primera Batalla de Kamino. En la Nueva Orden, Kelbis Nu,Edge of Victory II: Rebirth Jovan Drark,Star by Star Toile SennBetrayal y TwoolDark Nest I: The Joiner King fueron entrenados cómo Caballeros Jedi. Nu y Drark fueron asesinados durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong; Nu en Eriadu y Drark en la exitosa pero costosa Misión a Myrkr. Senn fue asesinado más tarde en la Batalla de Tralus de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica.Fury Se conoce que un rodiano fue parte de la Orden Sith de Darth Krayt ya que formó parte del equipo que emboscó a los Jedi en el planeta Daluuj en 137 DBY.Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 Algunos rodianos, como Vinto, tenían asociaciones cercanas con los Jedi, a menudo trabajando con ellos en varias misiones,Survival Strategies: Combat Tactics for the Star Wars Roleplaying Game mientras que otros, como Paemos, no estaban aliados con ninguna tradición particular de la Fuerza pero, sin embargo, este sabía y enseñó algunos trucos.Star Wars Galaxies Entre bastidores Los rodianos en la Cantina de Mos Eisley eran nombrados durante la producción como marcianos, y en 1978 fueron identificados en una memoria como "grafities", una referencia a la película de George Lucas American Graffiti. El mismo traje rodiano de Greedo también fue usado con dos brazos extra para Nabrun Leids, que en aquel momento era referido como "plutoniano". En las versiones originales de Una Nueva Esperanza y el Retorno del Jedi, todos los personajes rodianos del fondo vestían el mismo traje de Greedo. Los rodianos añadidos a la Banda Max Rebo en la Edición Especial del Retorno del Jedi eran los primeros rodianos que tuvieron sus propios trajes, sin mencionar a los primeros rodianos que aparecieron en la pantalla y que no eran cazarrecompensas. La primera aparición del nombre "rodiano" y Rodia fue en Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, pero fue usado más tarde en los guiones originales y notas de producción para la trilogía de precuelas. Ésto lo hace uno de los pocos elementos C-canon en las películas. Los términos "rodiano", y el pronunciado-similarmente "Rhodiano", son a menudo utilizados para describir civiles, animales, y localizaciones de la isla Griega . "Rodiano" y "Rhodiano" son pronunciados del mismo modo que el nombre de la especie. En el show de , un equipo se llamó a sí mismo los "Rodianos de Coruscant". Apariciones *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 4'' *''Marked'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Urchins'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' videojuego *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Price of Business'' *''Topworld'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Depths of Dorumaa'' *''Something Uffel'' *''Tilnes Rising'' *''Oblivion's Kiss'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''The Package'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Spy Girls'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 21'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Droid Trouble'' * * * *''A Favor Done...'' *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Domain of Evil'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * Firestorm}} *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Children of the Jedi'' * *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Incident at Horn Station'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Lucky Stars'' * * * * * * *''Prey'' * * *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' * * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars The Force Unleashed'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Instant Adventures'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Nebula Assassin'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Shadis 27'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' * * * * * *''A Cularin Presence'' *''The Resistance Within'' *''A Mon Alone'' * * }} Notas y referencias }} Véase también *Lista de rodianos Enlaces externos Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Rodianos Categoría:Especies inteligentes (R)